Laura
Backstory Laura was born as a mutant but her mutant abilities did not manifest until later in her life. She grew up knowing about mutants and the hardships they face and she was always worrying if she could be a mutant and that if she was a mutant she would never be treated the same but deep down she also wished that she was a mutant because she thought it would feel different to be looked at as a new person and not the reputation she built for herself but this thought would make her think about her future. Laura started to experience strange things when she touches people she would see moments of their life she was freaked out at it by first and didn't want to accept the fact that she could be a mutant so she tried to think of other things when she touches people so that her power wouldn't manifest but it didn't work so she started wearing gloves which seemed to kinda work until in school she was to do an activity which required her to take her gloves off and hold hands in a circle but when she did she heard everyone that was connected to her hand thoughts and she thought was going crazy and did not know to control and she kept their thoughts even though she was at home. Soon she was founded by Professor Charles Xavier who told her that he can help her control and understand her powers and after giving it some thought she took his offer and decided to the school for mutants and there she learn how to understand her powers and how to use them but she haves hard times around people and their things because she tries not to invade their privacy with her powers Powers Laura is a mutant with great mind and body related powers her powers can be used in many different ways and can be uncontrollably at times due to her emotions . Laura powers are continuing to grow stronger. If she gives in to darker means her powers can become more lethal in the way she uses them Empathy: Laura primary power allows her to sense and feel the emotions of others. Laura’s ability is tactile, which requires her to touch the being whose minds she wishes to read and emotions she wishes to sense. * Empathic Telepathy: Laura’s power allows her to hear the thoughts of others. This power is an expansion of empathy, serving as a mixture of both empathy and telepathy. Later as Laura’s powers develop, she could also send her own thoughts to beings she is in contact with and influence them telepathically, * Empathic Mimicry - She can use this power to tap into others' abilities. This is done by channeling someone and finding the exact emotion that triggers their power. So long as she remembered that emotion, is able to use/copy that person's power, and maybe even turn that power against the original user ' * Inspire/Negate Emotion: Selene can inspire sensations and feelings in others She can also deaden the emotions of others' ' * Mediumship: As a result of her powers expanding, Laura developed a form of spiritual telepathy, allowing her to read minds/emotions of and commune with spirits. ' * Empathic Overload: This ability is an advancement of her powers and one of her dangerous and lethal powers. She is able to flood the minds of others with an abundance of emotions of traumatic memories of their past and all the pain and sorrow they causes , which overloaded their consciousness emptying their mind and soul, and placing a person into a coma-like state or killing them. Emotional Energy Manipulation: As a result of her powers expanding, Laura’s innate empathy allows her to turn emotion into fields of raw energy allowing her to form different constructs like shields and barriers and also allow her to use this in offensive ways''' ' Empathic Illusion Casting : As her powers continue to grow she has the power to create three-dimensional images of certain visual concepts from thoughts and emotional impressions within the minds of herself and others. Originally, Laura could only create images of the objects of other people's greatest fears. Later, she learned how to reach into another person's subconscious and project an image of the object of that person's "heart's desire." Still later, under Charles Xavier's further training, Laura learned to use her power to derive and project more specific images from another person's mind that were unrelated to such strong emotional states. Moreover, she learned how to project such images around herself and others in order to alter the appearance of herself and others. At first Laura could not control her image projecting powers, and she would draw and project images without consciously willing to do so. However, she learned to control her power due to Charles Xavier's guidance and her own growing maturity, so that her power operated only when she willed it to do so. Her ultimate potential is to be able to cause her three-dimensional images to become tangible entities of psionic force.' ' Neural Constructs: She could focus her psionic powers into energy projectiles which can stun an opponent by disrupting their central nervous system, or force them to relive a traumatic memory '''Premonition:' Laura can see events from the past,present and future she also has the ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future of an object or a person with or without touch of an object related to a person. Allowing her to evade future danger and prevent it'''' * Intuition: The ability to sense when something is about to happen before it does. This allows her to sense and predict attacks. ' ' * Astral Premonition: Laura has the ability to receive visions of the past, present, future while simultaneously astral projecting into said past, present, future. ' ' * Sharing Visions: The ability to share visions with other psychics by holding hands, palm to palm. Psionics: Laura has an array of psionic powers which manifest themselves as whitish, glowing energy currents and mist-like shapes from her hands her described her powers as a "neuro-electric interfacing", calling her "weird" because of them, while she actually manipulates molecular polarity, allowing her to alter reality. When using her telepathic abilities, Laura’s irises glow a dark grey color. When using her telekinetic abilities, her irises glow a bright white color. ' ' * Psionic Energy Manipulation: Laura can project energy blasts, streams, waves and bolts of her own psionic and telekinetic energy, allowing her to hit, push/pull or blow away her targets, potentially exerting enough force to destroy them. This energy manifests in any shape or form, outlining her telekinetic spheres of influence, as the energy is visible in a reddish color. When her energy hits a target, she can use her telekinesis to inflict further damage. .She will lose control of her powers due to emotional turmoil sometimes. She can also utilize her psionic energy in a neurological way to manipulate the thoughts and memories of others, akin to telepathy. ' ' * Telekinesis: Laura has the ability to move, levitate and otherwise manipulate objects using her psionic energy in a remote manner without the need for her energy to first be projected from her hands. Laura uses this energy to affect and control molecules and particles, allowing her to fully control matter and energy. ' ''' * Mental Manipulation: Laura was able to deploy a form of mental manipulation, often as a type of illusory hypnosis,She can also manipulate the memory, thoughts, actions, emotions, and senses of others at will, as well as to induce sleep or pain and create illusions without any difficulty. Category:Marvel Category:Characters